Rocket Raccoon/Quotes
Quotes General *up "Shouldn't I get... y'know... taller?" Story *the Raft "I usually guard the galaxy. But I can help out." *entering Hydra Island "Suicide mission. Low chance of survival? Count me in!" * Purification Crusade "Leave it to psycho killers to team up with mad scientists." * "Stryker Under Siege "Wait, I'm going to the Salvage Land? (sigh) Raccoons and dinosaurs do not mix." *[[Magneto]] "Eat hot laser, Bucket Head!" *[[Dr. Doom]] "Hey! Headgear! Bring it!" Character Specific * "Where did you get those wonderful toys?" * "Can you fly with those head wings?" * "Sheesh! You're high strung." * "You talk too much. And that's coming from'' me''." * "Do you write your own material?" * "Doc, that is one rocking mustache you got there." * "Aren't you cold in that?" * "Long time no see, Jade Jaws." * "Got any of those armors in raccoon size?" * "That's not a gun. THIS is a gun!" * "(sarcastically) Yeah, you're a regular laugh-riot." * "Don't even try to pet me, lady!" * "I'm Rocky, you're rocky, we get it..." * "You're just a Beta Ray Bill knock-off." * "(faux Shakespearean accent) Forsouthly, thou art bad-arsed." Battle *a Hydra enemy "Fail Hydra!" *an A.I.M. enemy You A.I.M. I fire. Property Damage *"Don't look at me like that! That thing made a move at me!" *"Oops." Waiting *"If Groot were here, we'd be done with this already." Enhanced Guardians of the Galaxy Movie Costume General *full "What do I look like? Drax might be able to carry this, but not me!" *full "Groot, wanna carry this for me? Yeah, that's what I thought - sorry, no dice!" *full "Nope! Can't carry any more." *pick up "Who just leaves somethin' like this out for anyone to find!?" *pick up "I fought hard for this - I'm keepin' it!" *pick up "This here is my booty!" *up "You get the numbers I do and something like this is bound to happen!" *up "Just like that, all my guns shoot better!" *up "The hell did I'' eat? I feel like a million creds!" *new powers "Mm! Who - to - use - this - on - first...!" *new powers "I'm ticked off I didn't get this sooner!" *Health "''Dyin' here, you don't want that on yer conscience!" *Health "That hurt more than I thought - I don't know how much more I can take!" *Health "Rocket's takin' some damage...!" *Spirit "Believe me, I want to... but I can't right now... okay?" *Spirit "Yeah--just... lemme recharge... and it'll--be my pleasure..." *Spirit "I don't have the... energy for it...!" *off "What, you want summa this too!?" *Summoned "You wanted the handsomest Guardian of the Galaxy - you got him!" *Summoned "You don't wanna know what happened to the last guy who called me short!" *Summoned "I've got an itchy trigger finger... and you're gonna scratch it!" *Summoned "I'' bring the firepower!" *Summoned "Rocket and Groot here - I got the guns, he's got the muscle!" Story *Madripoor "A turf war between a group of ninja and a criminal organization? Whoo-hoo, this'll be ''fun!" *Land "Remind me why we flew here with the X-men... when we have our own ship...?" *Zoo One-shot "Lizards love bullets! ...right?" Character Specific * "If you're the pinnacle of the human race, Earth is royally boned." * "Someone told me yer like a hundred years old, Cap. How is that even possible?" * "What's with the shield? 'Coz there's no way it can deflect my blasts! * "You fight like a Kree, lady. I'm not too fond of the Kree..." * "Wait, you can make things explode by looking at them...!? I'' want that!!!" * "If you're a doctor, you gotta check my trigger finger - it's ''so itchy!" * "Magic's just a fancy word for stuff I haven't weaponized yet - give it time!" * "So ya grow one sweet 'stache and suddenly everyone thinks yer magic?" * "If I fired a laser at you while you were in diamond form, would it refract? Let's try and see!" * "I know some Sakaarans with compulsive gambling problems... well, knew 'em, anyway." * "Oh, I like this one - the flaming skull reminds me of my pirating days." * "Hey, big fella, I'll... er... get outta yer way..." * "Whoa, Gamora! What did you eat!?" * "So you're the strongest one there is? My friend Groot begs to differ!" * "More people should be lit ablaze if ya ask me!" * "Oh my god, you're on fire! Hold on, I'll put ya out!" * "A human on fire and I didn't set it? I must be losin' my touch..." * "Is that thing space-worthy? 'Coz I'd like to show it to a couple of friends..." * "Some mighty fine blasters ya got there, robot!" * "Where can I get a suit like that!? Just look at all the weapons!" * "Why do they call you Iron Man? Yer clearly made out of nano-particles..." * "Wait! The Phoenix Force chose you as its host!?" * "You have a big power cooped up in a little body, Jean - we ain't so different, you and I..." * "Next time ya wanna eat a planet, stay far away from the Keystone Quadrant!" * "I heard about you - you worked for Thanos! I don't trust you." * "Are ya settled on the name 'Magneto'? 'Coz I wouldn't be caught dead callin' myself 'Gunno'!" * "I could use a guy like you to propel my bullets faster and farther!" * "So, Moon Knight, your power is what - insanity? Wearing white?" * "Whoa! This one stretches!? Humans are sooo weird!" * "Humans come in some interesting shades of blue... And you can teleport - show me how!" * "I like yer style, skull shirt! Takes a certain type who appreciates firearms to pull that off." * "Oh, great! Another wise-cracking human who wants to be an animal!" * "So... What planet are you from, baby?" * "Hey, our tails match..." * "How's about you order me to attack someone, lady? I'll do it for you..." * "Don't you dare call me comic relief, Quill, or I'll shove this thing so far up your--" * "Looks like us Guardians have a common enemy." * "Somethin' about you looks different, Quill." * "Right, you're the leader, Quill. I'm just the heavy hitter..." * "Like anybody's afraid of a little drizzle..." * "You mean you used to be one of the hairless pink apes? I'd say the orange is an improvement!" * "I'm not about to take on a big orange thug like you! ...But Groot might." * "You... do know there are some pretty easy fixes for cosmic ray poisoning?" * "Nice hammer! I got some home repairs I could use ya for." * "Thunder and lightning ain't no match for a well-placed bullet." * "My, what bad breath you have! Looks like you could swallow me whole..." * "Ain't no way I'm partnering with a symbiote - they're too unpredictable!" * "Best there is at what? Smelling bad and gluing fur to yer shoulders?" Battle *"Wimps like you make me even angrier!" *"Who else wants a taste!?" *"And just like that they fall at my feet." *"Plenty more where that came from." *"That's the last time ya fight the little guy with the tree man, huh!?" *"Do I have your attention now!?" *"Y'know this could be fun if you didn't faint all the time..." *"I'm getting sick and tired of you all just fallin' down like that!" *"All of you against little old me? You must be shocked!" *"Yeah, I have issues - and this is how I deal with them!" *"I could beat you all with one finger! It'd be on a trigger, but it's still one finger!" *"I'd underestimate me, too." *"Hey, I gave you the chance to run!" *"I had so many bullets with your name on it!" *"Well, excuse me for working out my anger in a productive way!!!" *"That's the last time you mess with me!" *"That's how it works: ya come at me and I fill ya with holes!" *"Would you at least pose a challenge!?" *"Who the hell are you callin' short!?" *"The thing that ticks me off the most is that I'm not technically allowed to kill you." *"The hell is wrong with you people!?" *any boss "I wouldn't brag about this fight if I were you." *any boss "Why, why, why can't I find a challenge in this place!?" *any boss "Are you jokin'? You're supposed to be leadin' all these goons!?" *any boss "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was messed up. Wait... why am I apologizing!?" *any boss "And you came this close to having an impact..." *any boss "I'm not even mad - this was cathartic, frankly." *any boss "It's not a mood swing if I'm always like this!" *any boss "See? I can be totally rational! Maybe not with you, specifically, but in general." *any boss "It would've saved me a lot of work if you'd just shown up near my drop zone..." *Black Cat "Hello! I'm Rocket and I'm pretty friendly once you get to know me." *Black Cat "I guess this means we ain't going out on that date, huh?" *Green Goblin "I'm gonna knock you off that thing and me 'n Groot are gonna ride off into the sunset." *Green Goblin "Wait, it was a suit the whole time!? Damn it! You meet one interesting human!!!" *Doom "So... you're the creep in the mask everybody's wetting themselves over..." *Loki "Soooo what, now we're fighting a nerd with daddy issues?" *Madame Hydra "You wanna make a better world, go right ahead - no skin off my back." *Magneto "What's with the helmet? Is there an idiot convention in town?" *Magneto "Magnet powers, huh? That gives me an idea for a weapon!" *Mandarin "Sure, I take a trek to the top of a mountain, and of course there's some long-haired freak at the top!" *MODOK "Sorry 'bout yer face--wait... I haven't blasted it yet!" *MODOK "I've seen some weird crap in my day, but this big friggin' head takes the cake!" *Venom "They got symbiotes on this planet, too? Better set up a containment..." *Venom "People of Earth, you're welcome! Symbiote, yer comin' with me." Property Damage *"The only thing 'wanton' about this destruction is that I'm want'n some more!" *"I'll just pretend that no one saw that..." *"Maybe there's a tasty goody inside!" *"Smashin' stuff never ever gets old - I mean it!" *"I love this job!" *"Shame it's an inanimate object..." *"Breakin' stuff's more of a Groot specialty - I like shootin' stuff!" *"What's the use of guarding the galaxy if it's all junked up?" *"Stupid friggin' thing!" *"Ain't nothing gonna stand in my way, not even this thing!" *"Anybody watchin', I'll be happy to do the same to you!" Waiting *"Not much shooting when we're standing around like this!!!" *"Oh, this is a great use of time...! Yeah, let's inspect Groot's growth cycle!" *"Hey, yo! Are ya gonna let your last best chance just wait?" *"What's the problem-- who's leaving me out here like this!?" *"All this waiting around is giving me time to plan my next weapon to build..." Heroes Roster Category:Rocket Raccoon Category:Quotes